


The scientist and the gardener

by damagederudite



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damagederudite/pseuds/damagederudite
Summary: An AU in which Evelyn was able to transfer to Amity to get away from Marcus. Interfaction romance is looked down upon but is not illegal.
Relationships: Evelyn Johnson-Eaton/Jeanine Matthews
Kudos: 4





	The scientist and the gardener

Jeanine feels the soft breeze coming through the open window as she wakes up with the sunrise. It’s no surprise to her that when she reaches out there is nothing but empty space. Evelyn is always up early, somehow earlier than her. 

She rubs her eyes to adjust to the amber light the sun is casting over the Amity fields and takes her glasses off of the nightstand. She stretches out, letting out a small yawn, before throwing her legs over the side of the bed. She immediately feels the cold, spring air hit her now fully exposed body. She walks with haste over to the door to grab Evelyn’s dressing gown off of the rusty peg. 

When it is securely wrapped and tightened around her body, she exits the room to find Evelyn feeding a bird at the windowsill. She can’t help the small smile that edges its way onto her usually expressionless face. There is a certain way that she feels around Evelyn that she has never felt before. Evelyn brings out a completely new side to her and she is learning to love that. 

“Morning.” she says softly, leaning against the doorframe.

Evelyn turns her head towards Jeanine, smiling broadly. “Morning.” she replies. “Come here.” She beckons her hesitant girlfriend over to the window. Jeanine walks slowly over, incredibly nervous. She doesn’t interact with animals. She isn't an animal person. What if animals know that? What if she scares it away and it never comes back? Evelyn loves this bird. It’s bright and colourful, just like Evelyn, just like Jeanine around Evelyn. “It’s okay.” Evelyn chuckles softly as she sees how afraid Jeanine looks. She places a few seeds in her ivory hands. “Put your hand out.” Jeanine does what she says, her hand shaking. The bird hops over, fluttering its wings a little. It picks the food out of Jeanine’s hand, causing her to giggle from the sensation. Evelyn smiles and places a kiss on Jeanine’s cheek. “He loves you.” she whispers. 

The bird lets out a small chirp and Jeanine turns to look at Evelyn. “I think he tolerates me.” 

Evelyn shakes her head, Jeanine can never believe in herself or let herself go. She places a kiss on Jeanine’s lips. Evelyn has found that, as much as Jeanine hates it from the wrong person, physical contact is Jeanine’s weak spot. She tries to touch her as much as she can because she knows that Jeanine can’t always be here for her to touch. They can only see each other when Jeanine is working at Amity. This time she is checking on the new equipment. “I think he loves you,” she murmurs against her lips. “Because who wouldn’t?” 

“A lot of people.” Jeanine says. Evelyn watches as sadness and self-hatred washes over Jeanine. She hates it. She hates that Jeanine feels like this so often. It doesn’t matter what she says, Jeanine will never see herself like Evelyn sees her. It was Jeanine who made Evelyn realise that she was worth more than Marcus, that she didn’t deserve what she gets from him. It’s because of her that she is here now, in Amity, with her. Jeanine is completely convinced that Evelyn could have done it alone and Evelyn is completely convinced that she somehow needs to repay Jeanine. Both are wrong assumptions. 

Evelyn sighs and tucks a strand of light blonde hair behind Jeanine’s ear, she loves how the sun illuminates it. “I know it’s hard, but just try not to listen to what people say Jeanine. They don’t know the real you.” She smirks. “Not like I do anyway.” She kisses her again, this time a lot deeper, Jeanine’s hands come up to cup Evelyn’s face and she feels their tongues mingle as she deepens the kiss. 

Evelyn exhales a quiet moan into the kiss, turning Jeanine on greatly. Evelyn’s hands begin to play with the tie of the dressing gown as Jeanine begins to unbutton Evelyn’s flowy blouse. There is a small mud stain on it from yesterday, Jeanine hates anything dirty but Evelyn fully immerses herself into it. Gardening is her coping mechanism. When the blouse is fully unbuttoned, Evelyn shrugs it off. Jeanine stands, her soft lips remaining on Evelyn’s chapped ones, in order to step out of the fabric that was previously concealing her curvy body from view. Evelyn grins as she takes in Jeanine’s porcelain body, it is completely untouched by the sun. 

Evelyn unzips her trousers before stepping out of them and standing in only her underwear. She feels so exposed but she pushes all negative feelings down. Unlike Jeanine, Evelyn’s body has been touched by the sun… and even more. It is covered in freckles but also scars. Evelyn knows that Jeanine has scars too. She has them on her arms and Evelyn always makes a point of kissing them and telling her how beautiful they are; how it shows how far she has come and that she should be so proud of them. Evelyn tries to apply the same method of thinking to her own scars, wearing them like battle wounds that should be honoured. If she survived Marcus, she can survive anything. She doesn’t let herself feel shame today. Jeanine doesn’t judge her, she shouldn't judge herself.

She captures Jeanine’s lips on her own again, pulling Jeanine impossibly close to her. She needs to feel her, be near her, be consumed by her. She needs to feel Jeanine’s beating heart on her chest and she needs to know that Jeanine won’t leave. Jeanine knows what Evelyn is doing and she caresses her back with own hand whilst unhooking her bra with the other. Jeanine can quite literally take off bras one handed, with her eyes closed. She has had a lot of practice, another thing Evelyn tries not to think about. She knows that Jeanine would never cheat on her so why should she worry? 

“Do you want to do this?” Jeanine whispers, discarding the bra on the floor.

Evelyn nods but she knows that isn’t enough for Jeanine. She needs verbal consent. Consent is not something that Jeanine takes lighty for reasons that she has tried to suppress all these years. Reasons that involve her predecessor. “Yes Jeanine, I want to do this.” Evelyn says confidently, her voice unwavering and reassuring.

Soon enough, the two find themselves laying next to each other in Evelyn’s wooden bed again. The cover concealing them. Jeanine exhales before rolling over to look at Evelyn. She pushes a lock of dark brown hair out of equally dark eyes.

“You are gorgeous.” she mutters, causing Evelyn to blush.

Evelyn rolls onto her back to stop Jeanine from seeing. “Stoppp.” she whines. Much like Jeanine, Evelyn hates compliments.

“I mean it.” Jeanine says, gently tugging Evelyn around back to look at her. “You are stunning Evelyn Johnson.” 

“And you are making me blush Jeanine Mathews.” 

Jeanine laughs a little and begins to stroke Evelyn's hair, it feels incredibly soft between her fingertips. 

An hour later, Evelyn has somehow managed to drag Jeanine out to her favourite place - her own little garden. Johanna has given her a little area to do with as she pleases since she knows how comforting it is to Evelyn. Well, it also may have something to do with Jeanine asking her to. 

“Do you seriously not own any shoes that aren’t at least six inches off the ground?” Evelyn asks, helping Jeanine across an overgrown patch.

Jeanine shakes her head, wobbling and panicking slightly. “Not since I was twelve, no.”

Evelyn rolls her eyes as she yanks Jeanine over a plant. Jeanine stumbles into the garden, stretching both of her arms out in a vain attempt to gain balance. Before Evelyn can grab her. Jeanine falls. She lets out a sound of pain as Evelyn attempts to conceal her laughter. 

“Well this is just fucking brilliant.” Jeanine mutters, looking at her hands covered in mud. She has no doubt that her white blouse will be smothered in mud and that her navy skirt will probably not be much better. 

“I’m so sorry.” Evelyn somehow manages between laughs. She knows that she shouldn’t find this as funny as she does but she just can’t help it. There is something so amusing to her about the sight of her prim and proper girlfriend falling on mud. 

“Hm. Well are you going to help me up?” Jeanine is clearly not impressed. At one point, this would have scared Evelyn. That isn’t the case anymore. Jeanine would never hurt her and, although it may have taken her a while, Evelyn has finally learnt that.

Evelyn wipes tears of laughter from her eyes. “Yes,” She wheezes. “Sorry.” She extends her arm out for Jeanine to grab. Jeanine rolls her eyes before taking it and allowing herself to be pulled up by Evelyn. 

When Jeanine is back up, she attempts to smooth out her outfit. She looks down at her pleated skirt and sighs, she will have to change. “You better show me your fucking plants quickly my dear, I am covered in mud and will have to change.” She points at the mud coating her white blouse and ignores the fact that her back must be coated in it. 

“Because gardening is all about speed and cleanliness and doesn’t require any patience at all, does it dear?” Evelyn teases.

Jeanine just huffs and moves a piece of her hair out of her eyes. 

Jeanine comes to the conclusion that the mess is fully worth it as she watches how proud Evelyn is of herself as she shows her the different flowers she has planted. Jeanine has to give it to her, the place looks beautiful. Just as Evelyn is about to finish her little tour, Jeanine captures her in her arms. “It looks wonderful Evelyn.” she whispers, their faces in extremely close proximity. 

Evelyn smiles, blushing once again. She leans in and kisses Jeanine, her arms circling Jeanine’s neck. With her current heels on, Jeanine is just slightly taller than Evelyn. That’s how she likes it. Jeanine doesn’t like being smaller, at all.

The two hear a faint rustle in the leaves, almost as though someone is there, but they think nothing of it. They are far too caught up in each other. It’s not until the next day, until Jeanine has packed her bags to leave the next day, that they think anything of it. 

“Jeanine,” Evelyn’s timid voice can be heard from across the room. Jeanine looks up, Evelyn is standing at the door with a newspaper. “Jeanine I have something to show you and I don’t want you to freak out.” 

Jeanine feels her chest tighten and she becomes incredibly anxious. What could be wrong? “What is it?” she asks, standing and walking over to Evelyn. She sees the issue immediately and she lets out a gasp. “Oh my God.” she murmurs. Her hands become sweaty and her heartbeat becomes frantic. How could she have let this happen? 

On the front cover is Jeanine and Evelyn kissing in the garden. The headline reads ‘RUTHLESS LEADER OF ERUDITE IS CAUGHT GROWING RATHER FOND OF AN AMITY LOCAL’ Jeanine doesn’t even bother to address the fact that they called her ruthless, she doesn’t even really think that they are wrong. Eveyn, on the other hand, feels anger build up inside her. 

“I’m so sorry Jeanine.” Evelyn feels a silent tear roll down her cheek. “This is all my fault.” 

Jeanine feels a tug at her heartstrings at Evelyn’s obvious distress. She shakes her head and smiles. She wraps her arm around Evelyn pulling her close and presses her lips to the cheek that the lone tear tumbled down only seconds before. “No Evelyn, there is nothing to be sorry for.” She wipes the second and last tear to fall before it even gets a chance to go past her nose. “This isn’t your fault and it’s going to be okay.”

Evelyn looks at her with wide eyes. “You are sure?” 

Jeanine smiles and nods. “I know it’s taboo but it’s not illegal and it’s nobody's business but ours. Everything will be okay, I promise.” 

Evelyn nods. They will be okay. It doesn’t matter who knows about them. It doesn’t matter what people think about them. It only matters what they think about each other.


End file.
